


It Just Happened

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Night Stand, Porn With Plot, Smut, i guess, sam and bones are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim picks up a stranger from out of town for a little bit of fun. </p><p>Things turn a little less fun when Jim's brother shows up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



> what am i doing with my life

All eyes in the bar are on the guy as soon as he takes a step inside. He absolutely drips with sex appeal and Jim is certainly not immune to the effect of his confident stride. 

“So, you never did tell me where you’re from.” The red haired woman Jim had been chatting up leans toward him in an obvious move to make him notice her cleavage. She runs her fingers up his arm playfully and bats her eyes. 

Jim eyes her once more, the interest he had had in her just moments before completely lost thanks to tall, dark, and brooding over there. He grins and pushes away from where he was leaning up against the bar. “I’m sorry, I have to go talk to someone.”

She looks more than a little put out but she waves him off nevertheless. “Fine, go on. Have fun with him.”

Jim grins and tries to hold himself back from sprinting the short distance to his new target. Instead, he tries to maintain his usual swagger as he slides up next to the man, just close enough to be invading her personal space but far enough to make a getaway should this go badly. “You must be new in town because I would have remembered seeing you here before.” Jim rakes his eyes over the guy’s toned figure. His slacks fit well and leave just enough to the imagination to make Jim insatiably curious. 

Hazel eyes flicker over him before the guy snorts and fiddles with the buttons of his shirt. Jim catches sight of some tattoo on the guy’s clavicle and has to stop himself drooling. With any luck he’ll be tasting the design by the end of the night. “Now what’s a pretty young thing like yourself doing barking up this tree?” His voice is gruff and is tinged with an accent that makes Jim’s knees go slightly weak. “From the looks of it, you’d be much better suited to someone like that girl down there who keeps eyeing you like you’re her favorite dessert.” 

Jim glances behind himself and sees the redhead from before. “Oh trust me, I can handle you just fine.”

The guy eyes Jim once again and leaves him feeling quite naked. A smile slips over the grumpy features of the man. “Leonard.”

Jim lights up and lets himself scoot a bit closer. “Jim.” He flags down Janice, the bartender, and grins at Bones before ordering. “I’ll have what he’s having. And his drink is on me.”

Janice rolls her eyes before pouring two fingers of Bourbon for Jim and sliding it across the shiny wood surface toward him. Leonard scoffs and shakes his head but Jim can see a grin lingering. “So, you’re not from around here.”

“How can you tell, kid?”

“Well, for one, this bar has a set of regulars that hardly ever changes.” Jim takes a chance and rests his hand on Leonard’s bicep, feeling the muscles flexing underneath. “And your accent is one of the hottest things I’ve heard in a while, which means it can’t be from anywhere near Iowa.”

Leonard shakes his head and drains the rest of his drink. “Can’t say you’re not right, darlin’. I’m from Georgia, just in town to meet up with an old friend from school.”

Excitement thrills through Jim’s spine and ends in a pool of warm arousal in his abdomen at the use of the pet name. “I sure hope you aren’t meeting him until tomorrow because I have plans for you tonight.”

Leonard chuckles. “Kid, you are proving to be too damn much.”

Jim hums and smiles lasciviously. “My place is just around the corner.” Jim tightens his grip on Leonard’s bicep just slightly.

“Of course it is.” Leonard pushes himself off of the barstool and steers them both toward the exit.

By the time they actually reach Jim’s apartment door, Leonard has turned into a flurry of hands that is making Jim’s head fuzzy enough to have him fumbling his keys. He giggles as Leonard’s hands ghost across his abdomen and he finally is able to push the door open.

They barely make it back to Jim’s bedroom before Leonard pushes him backwards onto the soft bed and starts to work on his pants, which he makes scarily quick work of. He sinks to his knees and looks up at Jim as if to ask permission (which Jim is _so_ willing to give) before wrapping his lips around the head and ridding Jim of all other thoughts. His tongue traces the vein on the underside before his swallows Jim down completely, not even gagging when he hits the back of Leonard’s throat. 

Jim feels like he’s about to shake apart and burst when Leonard grips the base of his cock tightly and pulls off with a slick pop. Jim whimpers helplessly and tries to buck his hips up but finds that he’s being held down. This, of course, only helps to draw more whining from him. “Leonard, please. So close.”

Leonard’s eyes flash with lust and he looks seriously tempted for a moment before he shakes his head and stands up. “You’re not gettin’ off while I still have my clothes on, darlin’.” 

He pops the remaining buttons on his shirt open slowly, revealing his chest inch by painfully slow inch. Jim gasps and his mouth waters even more as he realizes that what he saw at the bar was hardly a preview. He scrambles to sit up so that he can properly take in the tattoos that cover nearly every inch of skin there. “Fuck, Leonard.”

“Like what you see, kid?” He teases, ridding himself of the accursed shirt once and for all and going to work on his belt. He doesn’t take quite as long with his pants and soon Jim finds himself studying the designs that cover the man. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jim pushes himself off of the bed onto shaky legs and crosses the room to pull Leonard into a heated kiss. He presses his lips along his neck and traces his tongue along something written in German. He bites down on Leonard’s collarbone with a growl that surprises even him.

This time it’s Leonard who’s being shoved back onto the bed, which he accepts readily, sprawling out in one of the most provocative ways Jim has ever seen. He crawls up the bed to hover over Leonard before focusing his attention on the tattoos once more.

He finds he’s quite interested by the anatomically correct ribcage that spans the left side of Leonard’s chest so he makes it his task to trace every inch of it with his tongue, stopping every few inches to nip or suck a bruise into the soft flesh. Finally, he captures Leonard’s nipple between his teeth and sucks hard. This was, apparently, the right thing to do because Leonard is grinding his hips up into the air and moaning wantonly. “Jim, if you don’t fuck me right now we’re both going to regret it.”

Jim reaches up to kiss Leonard once more, sliding his tongue into his mouth and memorizing every crevice of it while his hand fumbles at the bedside table for the condoms and lube he knows he keeps in the drawer. He finally breaks away when he’s got them in his grip and smirks at Leonard again. “Oh, don’t worry. We’re getting to that.”

Leonard’s only response is to groan and thrust upward again as Jim presses hot open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He finally reaches the waistband of his boxers and slides them down his tattooed thighs. He traces his tongue along some of the designs there before finally focusing his attention on the task at hand. He slides a pillow beneath Leonard’s hips and kisses the inside of one of his thighs before slicking up a few of his fingers. 

He presses one inside and groans in tandem with Leonard. He pumps it in a few times before Leonard relaxes enough to let him slip another finger in. He scissors his fingers and knows he’s hit just the right spot when Leonard gasps and arches upwards. It’s only self control from there that has Jim waiting to put a third finger in and making sure he gets Leonard properly prepared. 

He pulls his fingers out and it’s time for Leonard to whimper at the loss. Jim smirks and makes quick work of rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. He positions at Leo’s entrance and pushes in slowly, feeling the moment stretch on for an eternity before he’s finally fully seated inside of him.

He pauses when Leonard’s breath catches and he grasps at Jim’s shoulder in a white knuckled grip. “Just…wait.” He breathes heavily and Jim leans down to kiss him deeply.

It’s too long and not long enough before Leonard finally says. “Alright. Move, dammit!”

Jim sets a fast and hard pace right off the bat, pulling out nearly all the way before shoving in all the way. He hits Leonard’s prostate every few thrusts, which sets the man off groaning seemingly louder each time. Jim speeds up his thrusts as he feels the tension in his balls building once again. He snakes a hand between them and pumps Leonard in time with his thrusts, sending the other man over the edge just before he thrusts in one last time, letting release wash over him and white bursts in on the edges of his vision. 

They stay pressed together, Leonard’s cum cooling quickly between them, for a few moments before Jim finally find it in himself to pull out and roll off of Leonard. He receives a groan as he pulls out and he grins to himself. He pushes off of the bed and heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth and clean them both up.

“Fuck, kid. That was good.” Leonard breathes out.

Jim grins cockily and pops his hip slightly. “Glad I could be of service.” He reaches over to run the warm washcloth over Leonard’s abdomen to clean up the mess he made. A quick wipe down of himself finds the job done well enough for now and Jim throws the now filthy cloth into the hamper. A pregnant pause lingers between the two men and Jim hesitates before finally saying. “Stay. I’m sure wherever you’re staying can’t be more comfortable than being here.”

Relief seems to flood Leonard’s expression and he grins. “Come on, then. Don’t want you freezing out there.” He lifts the blanket and Jim slides in next to him comfortably. 

-

Jim wakes up at just past ten o clock and rolls over only to be met with the resistance of another body in his bed. Memories of the previous night flood his memory and he grins contentedly, feeling very much like the cat that ate the canary. He allows himself one kiss pressed against Leonard’s tattooed chest before his stomach growls and he rolls out of bed purely out of necessity. 

A quick stop in the bathroom later, Jim is in the kitchen whipping up enough eggs and bacon to feed about five people. He’s wearing only boxers and a t shirt to protect himself from the sizzling grease.

Just as he’s piling all of the food onto plates, Leonard stumbles out into the kitchen with the sheet from Jim’s bed wrapped around his hips. A quick glance confirms Jim’s suspicion (and hope) that the piece of cloth is the only covering the man has opted for. “Good morning, Bones!” He chirps.

Leonard runs his free hand through his hair and blinks at Jim. “Bones? Did you forget my name already?”

Jim chuckles and sets the plates down. He pulls Leonard in close by his hip and kisses him soundly. “Oh trust me, _Leonard_ , you were more than memorable last night. But seeing how your name is sort of lame and your tattoos certainly aren’t, I’ve opted for a much better nickname.”

Leonard looks for a moment like he’s going to protest but instead rolls his eyes and kisses Jim with a hint of a smile. “You know, if I had known I was hooking up with a teenager, I would never have done it.” He teases.

Jim hums. “Mm, but apparently you liked it enough to be up for another go.” He grinds his hips into Leonard’s very obvious erection. 

Leonard slips his hands under Jim’s shirt and slips it off of him. Just as Jim is considering forgetting breakfast and taking the man against the countertop, the doorbell rings. 

Suddenly, the fact that his brother is in town and coming to visit today comes back to Jim. He groans and considers banging his head against the cabinet before pulling himself out of Leonard’s grasp. “That would be my brother, I think. Don’t bother with hiding, he’ll know someone’s here no matter what and he has seen much worse.”

Leonard doesn’t seem that bothered by it all, just leans against the counter moodily and raises an eyebrow. “Well, aren’t you going to get it?”

The bell rings again. “Yeah, as much as I’d like to ignore it, I should do that.” He pushes the button to buzz Sam in and tries to will his arousal away. It works just enough to make him decent by the time there’s a knock on his door. 

He unlocks the door and wrenches it open. “Hullo, Sam.” He greets moodily. “And before you ask, yes you were interrupting something.” 

Sam doesn’t respond but his green eyes are fixed on something just behind Jim. His mouth is hanging open and Jim wonders what on Earth could have him this bothered. 

He turns and finds Leonard wearing a nearly identical expression on his face: part horror, part surprise, all embarrassment. Jim is confused, to say the least.

It’s Sam who finally pipes up with a slight growl in his voice. “Leonard McCoy, what the hell are you doing in my baby brother’s apartment?” He pauses as if reconsidering that and puts a hand up. “Actually, don’t answer that. I can guess.” 

Jim’s head whips between the two of them fast enough to give him whiplash. “Wait…you two know each other?”

The two men ignore him, of course. “How the hell was I supposed to know he’s your brother, Sam? I just thought he was some kid!”

“Some kid who just happens to be named James Kirk?” Sam is growing closer and closer to shouting at this point. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like we exchanged last names. It just happened!” Leonard throws his hands up.

Sam looks slightly dizzy and he pinches the bridge of his nose. “My best friend and my baby brother. I can’t believe this.”

Jim squawks in protest. “Hey! I’m not a baby! We celebrated my twenty fifth birthday two months ago.”

Leonard sighs and grumbles to himself, “Well, at least the kid is legal.”

“Do I look like I’m not?”

Once again, Jim is ignored as Sam pushes into the apartment. Jim steps aside as his brother steps close to the man who is apparently his best friend. “I cannot believe you would do this to me.”

“Like I did it on purpose.” Leonard gestures toward Jim with an angry hand. “It’s not like we exchanged our family trees in the bar.”

Sam’s nostrils flare briefly but he relaxes his shoulders slightly, looking like he’s been beat. “Whatever. Just…clear out of here. Jim and I have plans. We’ll talk about this later.”

Jim steps in now, finally deciding to actually take charge in his own home. “Hey, nobody is clearing out of here. This is my house and we’re going to play nice. I made breakfast. Bones, go put some clothes on. Sam, put your bags down and sit. We’re all going to have a nice time and then we’re going to paint the town red or whatever it is you want to do, George Samuel Kirk.”

Sam sighs petulantly but does as he’s told. He glares up at Jim. “Why are you even asking him to stay? He was clearly just a one night stand, not your boyfriend or anything.”

Jim flushes slightly and meets the eyes of Leonard, who has paused in the doorway and seems to be waiting for an answer. “I don’t know…he’s cool, I guess, and I’d sort of like to see where this thing could go.” He looks at Leonard nervously and relaxes when he gets a small grin and a nod in response.

Sam groans and puts his head on the table unceremoniously. “I swear, Len, if you marry my brother…”

“The real question is: who’s best man will you be?” Jim finishes for him with a shit-eating grin.

“Jim!”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
